Even Monsters Have Souls
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/U, a little bit OOC. Takes place after BD. Full Summary is inside. Canon Pairings. One-shot that was inspired by two songs that are mentioned inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all! :D**

**This is just a little one-shot that I thought of while listening to one of the songs on the New Moon CD track.**

**Summary:**

**~_Even Monsters like ourselves have souls._ The Cullen family has never been the same ever since Edward and Bella died on that fateful day when the Volturi came. Reneesme stayed with Jacob and the pack, while Jasper and Alice have left because they felt guilty that they didn't make it in time with Huilen and Nahuel. Emmett and Rosalie decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme, for they felt as if they were the only remaining vampires of the once happy family. It's Christmas time once again, and all of the vampires – including the pack – gather at the Cullen Mansion and remember their lost loved ones. But, do they believe they are gone for good? Are Edward and Bella still in the Mansion?~**

**It's A/U because of the general idea. XD Read to see what I'm talking about. **

**I don't have a lot to say, so let's begin.**

**Music:**

**~Alexander Desplat (The Meadow) – New Moon CD Soundtrack~**

**~No Sound But The Wind – The Editors; New Moon CD Soundtrack~**

* * *

_**Even Monsters Have Souls**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Yes, alright. We'll see all of you soon." I heard Carlisle say from the kitchen, before he hung up on one of his many vampire friends. I plopped down back onto the fluffy bed.

It was around Christmas time again, but we were in Forks, Washington still. After since _they _died, we couldn't deal with all of the guilt and grief over Bella's and Edward's deaths, but we couldn't leave the fateful town where we came to what we are today. That's right, you heard me; _deaths_. The Volturi wasn't so cooperative and they were too ignorant to not listen to our reasons for my niece. Edward and Bella stood their ground and protected their daughter – thus paying her life with theirs. Now, ever since that happened, our family had split up and we rarely saw each other anymore. Alice and Jasper felt extreme guilty for their deaths and were the first to leave, then Jacob took Reneesme with him to live with him and his pack.

Emmett and I didn't feel like we could leave our "parents" – mostly Esme – to grieve over Edward's and Bella's deaths, so we decided to stick together. Emmett wasn't normally his perverted, horny joking self anymore either, for he no longer had his brothers near him anymore. I felt like I wasn't even here anymore, for I no longer had my sister to shop with, or my other sister to give advice on beauty or other things that she needed advice on. All of our friends felt terrible as well, and after they had fled from the Volturi, they felt ashamed to even speak to us. We also had to tell Charlie and Renee of their deaths as well; they didn't feel any different from what we feel today.

But, Carlisle and Esme decided that this year, on Christmas, they felt as though they should celebrate, and honor Edward's and Bella's bravery for sticking up for us. Esme felt as if she knew what Bella would be thinking about us right now if she saw us grieving. "She would tell us to have fun and celebrate the holiday. She would feel terrible for seeing us grieve over her death." Esme told us, sighing sadly at the end when she was done.

In honesty, I agreed with Esme and Carlisle. I knew Bella would say that if she could see us grieving. As for Edward – well, I just think he'll agree with Bella.

Tanya, Kate, Garrett (he joined the Denali clan recently), Carmen and Eleazar will be coming over in a few days, along with the Irish Coven and the Amazon Coven. Reneesme and Jacob said they would be coming over in two days or so, with Seth, Embry and Paul coming along as well.

"Rosie…" I was broken from my thoughts by my Emmett. Sighing I stood up and walked over to the door. On most days, I would lock myself up in Alice's and Jasper's room – Edward's and Bella's old room would tear me apart on the inside if I ever went in there – and just come up here to daydream or think. I would normally daydream about Edward and Bella still being alive, our family would be together again and we would go about our lives. But, there was always something pulling me back down to earth.

I unlocked the door, hearing the mechanisms tumbling over one another, as I wrenched the door open. There stood Emmett, looking sheepish. He respected me and always left me alone to recollect my thoughts in my own misery. Usually, he would go out hunting, but he would always come back early, for hunting gave him memories of him and his brothers coming with him. He never felt as bad if Carlisle, Esme or I went with him.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked him, with no emotion from my tone. "Do you want to come with me to get Jacob and Reneesme?" he asked somberly.

I rolled my eyes; again normally, he would come up with excuses to spend some alone time with me, while we would really grieve even more over the deaths of our family members. It wouldn't work with me sometimes, but since it involved my only niece and since she did say she would be coming over for Christmas, then… "Alright, let's go." I gave in with a sigh.

I blew out of the door, with Emmett trailing behind me. Esme was sitting in the living room when he slowed down to a stop. She was reading a Interior Design magazine, but on occasion, she would glance up and stare at the piano longing, as if expecting it to begin playing – more so the keys would drift off into one of Edward's many compositions. She simply adored the piano very much and never had the heart or will to get rid of the piano, for even though it would bring back memories of her son and our brother, we knew Edward would've murdered us if we ever got rid of it if he were still alive.

"Hello Esme." I greeted her softly, startling her slightly. She broke her sorrowful gaze at the piano, before plastering a fake smile towards us. "Hello Rosalie. Are you and Emmett off to get Jacob and Reneesme?" she asked me softly. Ever since the tragedy, we respected Bella's wish and began calling Nessie by her true name. Bella always hated the nickname for her daughter; she never accepted her daughter like the Loch Ness Monster.

"Yes. We'll be back in a while." Emmett answered for me. We turned and began heading towards the front door. _"My little Loch Ness Monster…" _a fleeting whisper filled my ear, causing me to freeze on the spot. No, it couldn't be _her _voice. It must be my imagination, or I must be going crazy from the depression that was upon us. But, it was not possible…

"Rosie?" I shook my head from the haunting thoughts that buzzed inside my head, before turning to husband's concerned face, silently asking if I was alright. "I am fine. Don't worry." I assured him, giving him a small smile. It was just a fake one though; no one really smiled nowadays.

With that and not another word from either of us, we set off to La Push.

---

We drove on the dirt roads of La Push. Ever since the death of Edward and Bella, the werewolves let the vampires come onto their turf, as long as we agreed for them to come over to Forks as long as they liked. We were all a part of the Volturi's attack, and we agreed to form together in any emergency in Washington. Reneesme was now the age of 6 or so, but she looked like 13. She was still growing rapidly by each day, but whenever we would look at her, she brought back painful memories of her parents – since she was a mix between Edward and Bella.

She didn't like it that she made everyone sad from her appearance and began to feel suicidal now. Jacob was desperately pleading with her to just forget about it. He told her that even though she brought back memories of her parents, we were glad to have a piece of Edward and Bella still with us. She was a little better about that fact, but she was still sad that she no longer had parents with her.

She and Jacob were waiting for us at Jacob's old home. Charlie and Renee were with him, shocking Emmett and I. We finally gave in and told Renee and Charlie about our secret. To say they were extremely shocked about it was an understatement. Renee was panicky about us, afraid we would eat her. Apparently, she's been watching way too many Dracula movies lately. **(A/N: If anyone is offended that I'm teasing about Dracula, sorry!)** Charlie was still the same as ever; "Knowing little, don't want to know." He muttered when we had told him. But, no matter what, even though we told them about Edward's and Bella's story of their love, they were more accepting than they were when Bella was human. Charlie was glad that someone was there to love his daughter, and Renee thought that the story of their love was drama filled but very romantic.

The Jeep halted in front of them, where Reneesme scrambled towards my passenger door. I opened it for her and she hopped right in. Ever since her mother died, she still loved me. I was like her second mother, next to Esme though. Jacob sat in the back, squeezing to make room for Renee and Charlie. When we were all strapped in, Emmett drove away from La Push. Jacob had forewarned us that Seth, Embry and Paul were running towards the mansion tomorrow instead of going with us now. He had also told us that even the whole pack would be coming over to the Mansion on Christmas.

We pulled up towards the familiar path to the Mansion, where in a matter of minutes, the Mansion came into view. Emmett parked the car in the garage, helping with the luggage that he and Jacob were carrying. Renee, Charlie, Reneesme and I made our way to the Mansion, with Jacob and Emmett trailing right behind us.

When we entered the house, Reneesme grabbed Renee's hand, dragging her to the living room where Esme was still reading her magazine. When Reneesme and Renee first met, Reneesme had used her talent on Reneesme. She showed her other grandmother why Reneesme had her name, and showed Bella naming her that, with the thanks of Esme's and Renee's names. Renee was shocked at the talent Reneesme had, but she cried in happiness when she saw her daughter name her grandchild after her. That was the same day we told Charlie and Renee our secret.

The days passed by slowly, as more and more of our family began coming. The next day after Jacob, Reneesme, Renee and Charlie arrived, Carlisle came back from the airport with the Denali Clan. And, a few days later, the Amazon coven arrived. Just the next day after they arrived, the Irish Coven came. We even invited Bella's old friends after much searching. We weren't sure if we could tell them our secret just yet, but they knew about Edward's and Bella's deaths.

On the week of Christmas, Esme, Renee, Tanya, Maggie and I were decorating the house up in Christmas decorations. Our tree was a large silver fake tree with shiny ornaments and bright red and gold garlands. On top of the tree was a large crystal star. "Well, I'd say this tree is absolutely gorgeous." Renee amended when we stepped back from our work. "I agree." A high-pitched all too familiar voice broke in.

Gasping, we all turned around to see our favorite tiny pixy standing in the doorway, with her soldier husband behind her. "Alice, Jasper!" I exclaimed happily. I ran over to them and hugged both of them fiercely. I began dry sobbing into Alice's shoulder, just shocked, surprised but eternally grateful to have at least two of my siblings back.

"Aw, Rose…" Alice cooed, patting my back. She was dressing in a Santa Claus like sweater dress with white leggings underneath, and a red Santa hat was adorned on her spiky black hair. Alice, the ever fashion queen; I would've never guessed she would dress like this before. Jasper was something similar to her, though instead of white leggings, he wore dark jeans.

"Auntie Alice!" a squeal screeched into the air. Small footsteps were heard from the stairs of the Mansion, and when I released Jasper and Alice, they received a sobbing, overly excited Reneesme. Everyone from upstairs came rushing down to see what was going on, and everyone was surprised to see Alice and Jasper standing in the living room.

We exchanged stories; apparently, Alice and Jasper were living in secret on Isle Esme. They couldn't seem to find another cloudy enough place far away enough, so they decided to head down to the island and spent time together by seclusion. "You better not have destroyed anything there." Esme scolded lightly, wagging her pale finger at her daughter's and son's faces.

"_Yeah, they better not have. I loved that island." _Argh, there was that illusion again! I seriously think I was going crazy, for I just keep hearing _her _voice again. There was no possible way as to hearing that voice here. It's not like Edward and Bella were still alive. Everyone that was in the clearing on that fateful day all saw Edward and Bella being torn apart before our very eyes. There was no way that they could still be with us.

I ignored the mysterious voices all week, just enjoying the company of everyone surrounding us here at the Mansion. Finally, Christmas day arrived. The vampires in the house stayed up through the night, while the wolves, Renee, Charlie, Reneesme and Bella's high school friends slept. We told them about our secret; Mike, Tyler and Eric finally understood our beauty, Jessica and Lauren were shocked, and Angela and Ben were the most calm out of everyone. They said they had hunches about secrets and yet they took the revealing very well.

The day went on – we would be opening up the presents at night – and soon after the humans ate food, we all gathered in the living room, staring at the numerous presents that sat under the tree, since everyone each brought over some presents for each of us. Alice passed everyone each a present from someone. I opened mine that was from Alice and saw that it was a antique silver mirror, with intricate flower vines weaving with one another on the outside base of the mirror.

"Oh, Alice, thank you." I breathed, bringing the pixie over to me and hugging her deeply. She laughed and patted my back like earlier. Everyone opened all of their presents, each time that when the wrapping paper was gone, they were ecstatic to find what was inside. Finally, when everyone was done with unwrapping their presents, Alice and Reneesme stood. In Alice's hand was a simple white candle in a square metal candle holder, and in Reneesme's hands were various pictures.

Alice and Reneesme went over to Edward's old piano, and set the candle on top first. She lit the candle before she helped Reneesme set up the pictures. The first picture that was closest to the candle was a picture of Edward and Bella at Prom. Bella looked almost like a flag without its white stars, since she was so red faced and also wore her famous blue dress. Edward was smiling crookedly down at her, his golden eyes sparkling.

The second photo was of Bella and Edward, on Bella's eighteenth birthday. Edward looked happy as usual when he was around Bella. Bella looked the same again, her face bright cherry red. The third photo was of after we came back, where it was Edward's, Bella's and Alice's graduation. Edward still had a remorseful gleam in his eye, while Alice looked worried; probably from one of her visions when Victoria was still around. Bella looked confused but put on a fake smile anyways.

The next picture was of Edward's and Bella's wedding. The first wedding photo was of Edward and Bella having their first kiss as husband and bride. Then, the next one was of Edward and Bella cutting their cake and sharing some pieces. Then, the next few were of us dancing with each other; Edward and Bella, then Bella and Charlie, Edward and Esme, Carlisle and Bella, Emmett and Bella, Mike and Bella. Then, another one was of the garter toss. Bella's face was bright red while Edward looked extremely mischievous, winking towards Bella's face.

The sixth picture was of Edward and Reneesme as a baby. She was smiling up at her father, while he looked down at her with fatherly pride. She was trying to grab his face with baby hands. The seventh photo was of Bella and Reneesme together, when she was done with her transformation as a vampire. The eighth photo was of Emmett and Bella arm wrestling, where Emmett's face was strained in anger while Bella looked at ease.

The final photo, was of Bella, Edward and Reneesme together before the tragedy. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella, who was hugging Reneesme close to her dead heart. Each of their faces had smiles adorned on their faces, but from their eyes, you could see the worry and concern swirling in their golden and red orbs.

Everyone quieted then, bowing their heads. Only the beating hearts in the room was the only noise that anyone could detect. After a few more minutes of silence, we lifted our heads. Reneesme stayed by the piano, sitting down on the bench while Alice drifted back over to Jasper.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard up on the third floor. Everyone froze from the noise. "What was that?" Renee asked worriedly, standing close to Charlie's side. The footsteps were quick and wild, as if someone was running around on the upper floors. Emmett and Jasper zipped up the stairs in the next second, checking out the noise.

The footsteps continued for a few more minutes, until they stopped all together. Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs, both looking extremely confused. "There was no one up there, and we couldn't pick up any scents." Jasper told Carlisle. Emmett walked back over to my side. "How is that possible? How could someone make loud footsteps like that, before they disappear completely without leaving a scent behind?" Eleazar asked frustrated, holding Carmen close to his side.

While everyone was trying to figure out the mysterious footsteps, I looked around the room in worry. But, before I stopped looking, something transparent caught my eye; I swore I just saw a flash of bronze.

No, this can't be happening! How is this possible? How could I have seen Edward's old hair? Before I could voice my worries (?), Reneesme caught my attention now. She was standing up from the piano, looking up in the air even though there wasn't anyone there. She smiled up at whatever she was looking at and nodded. I heard the distinct sound of someone sitting on the leather piano bench, and there, a melody broke through the air.

**(This is where you should listen to The Meadow from the New Moon CD Soundtrack. It goes perfectly into this part.)**

The beautiful piece of music silenced everyone in the room, where everyone whipped their heads towards the piano. Keys were being pushed down with unseen hands. And Reneesme couldn't have been doing this, for one she was standing beside the piano and she has never been able to play the piano ever.

"What the…" Emmett hissed, staring at the piano with wide eyes. Reneesme turned her head towards us, motioning for me to come over to her side. I hurried over to her and she extended a hand in my direction. I took it hesitantly; she smiled up at me before returning her gaze back to the piano. When I followed her gaze, I gasped.

Sitting that at the piano with his disarrayed casual bronze hair and pale skin was Edward. He was transparent though; I could see right through him. Sitting next to Edward with her glossy brown hair was Bella. She had her head resting on Edward's shoulder while he played on the piano. She looked up over at her daughter and me, smiling.

What surprised me the most was that Edward's and Bella's eyes weren't vampire eyes. No, Edward's eyes were a startling emerald green – his human eyes – while Bella's were the doe brown eyes she had before she was changed.

Edward looked up over at us now, and smiled his famous crooked grin. _"Even Monsters like ourselves have souls, Rosalie and Reneesme." _He told me in his ghostly human voice.

* * *

**And there you go, everyone! A one-shot! :D**

**I have no idea if I should do another chapter in Edward's POV, or in Bella's POV, or if I should even make this one-shot into a small story. What do you readers think I should do?**

**Please review nicely if you liked it! Tell me what I should do with this story also if you would like!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	2. AN: The End of EMHS

**A/N - The End**

Hey readers, if there is anybody left waiting for this story to be updated. It's Lady Lily of Darkness here.

Lots of things have been happening lately, and well to keep this short, I've come to a decision:

_Even Monsters Have Souls_ is staying as a one-shot.

I know some of you had wanted one more chapter of reading in Edward's or Bella's POV, or had wanted something else to happen. But, after reading the story, I see that it's better left as it is now. So, a one-shot it will be and it will remain that way.

If any of the readers of this story is in any way upset with this, I'm sorry but I'm ending this story for good, leaving it as a one-shot like I had originally intended to do.

Bye for now,

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
